Philomela Diamanto
Philomela Diamanto 'is a District 12 tribute in the Super Tributes (tributes with detailed information), created by Mockingjay2. Information Basic Information '''Full Name: '''Philomela Ace Diamanto '''Nicknames/Aliases: '"Froot" by Frukto. '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''District 12 '''Current Age: '''Sixteen '''Ocupation: '''Student Personality Philomela is a romantic girl, she basically lived in a fairytale prior to the death of her beloved Frukto. She is the type of girl who always wants to see the good things in the bad events, and she likes to see the other joyful just like she is. Right now, she is also having a rebel behavior, since she thinks that the death of Frukto was not right. He was not going to do nothing, and he only stealed because he needed. Anyway, she now hates the Capitol and would do anything to take it down as soon as possible. She has grown tired of their tyranny and brutality over the poor population of the districts. She is also very adventurous and courageous, and always accepts a challenge. She is also trustworthy, and is not the type who would backstab to win. Backstory Philomela was born in a medium-sized family, being her the youngest children. Her parents were two coal miners, and they lived in the Seam region of her district. When she was really early, they both died in a coal mine accident, but as the youngest of the family, she has always been protected by her other siblings, including four girls and two boys. Her oldest sister Applean and her oldest brother Pine pratically assumed the role as parents of their other siblings. Even with this tragic accident happening in the beginning of her life, Philomela was raised like any other kid, and she was even healthier than the other kids around her area. She started attending school, and never was the popular student type, but she has gathered some friends since she started to attend school. One of them was her best friend, Marina, who she met when both of them were seeing the fruits tree in the backyard of the school. They have become best friends ever since. When she was around fifteen years old, Philomela also met a boy, Frukto, who she quickly befriended, although Philomela wanted more than just being a mere friend. They soon started to date, but then Philomela discovered something tragic about his past. He had commit many crimes such as stealing food from the Peacekeepers and paint over the Capitol banners with rebel phrases, and it made him a natural chased, and this was why Philomela only saw him in the outskirts of the district. He explained her how he had to hide himself beyond the fence, ironically the only place where the Peacekeepers don't keep looking. After talking with her, he had to return to the forest beyond the fence, but Philomela had not given up on him. She started to cross the fence looking for him, and he would always tell her to don't do this or otherwise she will end up being harmed by the Peacekeepers, but she didn't care. She was in love for Frukto, and it was a blind love. She could only think about him all day, and she didn't understand why he had to ignore her, even though she also knew that he would get killed in public if they were found out. Their hideout and meeting point was over a high tree, in the heavy treebranches. This tree had some berries that were exclusive to the District 12, and they would spend the entire day talking over the treebranch and eating these berries. However, when the summer came in District 12 in that year, the Peacekeepers used to send some people to pick berries there at the forest, and Philomela and her beloved Frukto were almost caught several times. One day, when she was already sixteen, they marked to meet themselves up the high tree in a summer day. She came early and waited for him patiently, expecting him to come while she ate berries. The problem was that Frukto never went meet with her. She waited up the treebranches for more than five hours, and there was signs of the boy who she loved. She went running to her house crying, she was depressed and she could only think about how Frukto fooled her for all of this time. However, when she entered home, her siblings were watching the television and the news were telling the executions of the day. And Philomela fainted. Among the ones caught in the forest during the collecting of the berries, Frukto was shown there at the television with a shot in his forehead. Philomela could not believe what was happening, the love of her life had been killed while going to meet with her. She felt... angry. Instead of getting depressed, Philomela decided to avenge Frukto and become a rebel herself. She now hated the Capitol, and those stupid Hunger Games they had to pull. Ironically, that year, she got reaped. Skills & Weapons '''Weapons of Choice: '''Philomela is specialized at using a '''bow '''to take down the enemies and to hunt. She originally learned how to use it because Frukto used to use the archery to hunt down some animals in the forest to feed both of them. She became interested in it, and he teached her how to hunt down using a bow and arrows. She is also somewhat good using '''blowguns, and she also learned how to use these with Frukto. Skills: '''Philomela, since she was a little girl, has always been very '''intelligent. She was the best student in her class for years, and she only started to stop studying when she met Frukto. Anyway, after his death, she returned to the school with even more gas and started to study even harder, since she wanted to be an intelectual leader in the rebellion. She also has a lot of nature knowledge, since she has pratically spent the last two years inside a forest, living in the wild and learning about it with Frukto. Weaknesses: '''Well, Philomela '''isn't '''the '''strongest '''girl in the district, and she would suck if she had to combat closely to the other girls of her school. She is also very peaceful, and does not like to harm innocent people, even some Capitol people. She also does not know how to '''close combat, as her favorite weapons are meant to be used in a long distance and she does not have balance enough to fight. Appearance |-|Lunaii= |-|Real Life= Gender: '''Female '''Eye Colour: Brown Hair Colour: ''' Dark Brown '''Height: '''5'3 '''Handedness: '''Right-handedness '''Blood Type: '''O- '''Scars: '''Some over the leg and in the arms, caused by the plants of the forest. Family & Childhood Information '''Father: '''Hermes Diamanto (deceased) '''Mother: '''Atenas Ace Diamanto (deceased) '''Sister: '''Applean Diamanto '''Sister: '''Banena Diamanto '''Sister: '''Strawea Diamanto '''Sister: '''Oran Marie Diamanto '''Brother: '''Pine Diamanto '''Best Friend: '''Marina Anthe '''Love Interest: '''Frukto Almas General Information '''Fears/Phobia: Spheksophobia, fear of Wasps. Hobbies: 'Philomela used to spend her day at the forest beyond the fence with Frukto, but after his death she started to act with a rebel behavior. '''Personal Motto: '"I've been saving all my summers for you, like a froot" - originally by Marina And The Diamonds 'Token: ' Strategies 'Reaction When Reaped: '''Philomela was surprised at first when she heard her name at the reapings, and though it was a mistake and a coincidence since they had killed her boyfriend in the same year as she was reaped, but she quickly accepted her fate and went to the crowd with no expression at all. When she climbed up the stairs, when the escort announced the male tribute, she raised her three fingers salute of her district, as a last form of rebellion before being sent to the Capitol. '''Chariot Rides Reaction: '''She will just stand there and watch the colorful faces of the Capitol people, and stay with no expression, totally ignoring the crowd. '''Group Training Strategy: '''She will try to find allies, probably she will enter in a short-sized alliance, with maybe her district partner or some tributes who look nice and trustworthy. She also stay in the nature section, discovering new things, as also trying to improve her knots in the knot area and also her camouflage skills at the camouflage area. '''Private Session Strategy: '''Philomela could not care less about the training scores, even knowing that they are the main form to gather sponsors. She will probably try something to stand as a form of rebellion, such as painting the president with one of her arrows across his forehead. '''Interviews Behavior: '''As contrary of her private session, Philomela will try to pass a good image to the Capitol audience during the interviews, as she will play with Caesar and act like a good girl up there. Song Inspiration The song that inspired Philomela's backstory was "'Froot" by the magnificent Marina & The Diamonds. I have been obsessed with this song for a month, and the lyrics are so deep that I saw it as a backstory of a Hunger Games tribute and put these into words, and this is was when Philomela was born. The song is about wasting many years (and seasons) waiting for you beloved one to come and pick you up like if you were a fruit just waiting for the best season (which, in the case of the song, the best season is when your love will come and pick up). The song is perfect and I highly reccomend it :3 *Her name Philomela means "love of fruit" and was used in the Greek mythology. Diamanto means "diamond" and it comes from the artistic name of the performer of the song. *Her best friend Marina was another reference to the performer, while Frukto also means "fruit" in Esperanto. *All of her siblings' name come from fruits. *Verse-by-verse we have: **"I've seen seasons come and go / from winter sun to summer snow" mark the reference in the backstory of how Philomela would spend a lot of her time with Frukto, seeing seasons pass with him besides her. **"Good things come to those who wait / but I ain't a patient phase": Philomela isn't the patient type of girl, at all. **"It's summer time and I hang on a vine / They're gonna make me into sweet red wine": These verses say a lot. It was summer and she was hanging on a vine in the tree waiting for Frukto. But anyway, the Capitol ended transform into 'sweet red wine', a metaphoric for blood. And now, they're going to try to do the same with her. **"Hanging around like a fruit on a tree / Waiting to be picked, come on cut me free": Her romantic personality and obsession over love can be explained here, as she says she is just a fruit and her lover had to pick her up. **"Come on fill your cup up / Looking for a some good luck / Good luck, good luck to you": She wishes him good luck and wishes he does not get caught up by the Peacekeepers. **"Hanging like a fruit / Ready to be juiced": Same as the one before the above. **"Living la dolce vita / Life couldn't get much sweeter": Her live is great and joyful with Frukto besides her. Life couldn't get better. **"Don't you give me a reason / That it's not the right season": She wants for him to explain why they can't be together all the time. **"Babe, I love you a lot / I'll give you all I've got / Yeah, you know that it's true": She loves Frukto a lot, and he knows it. **"I've been saving all my summers for you, like froot, like froot": She has been waiting for him for a long time, just like a fruit waiting to be picked up. These are just some verses of the five-minutes song, but if you read the entire lyrics you'll see that it fits with Philomela's backstory somehow. Trivia *Philomela is my first District 12 tribute. *She is the first tribute of mine to have been inspired by a song. Category:Mockingjay2 Category:Females Category:District 12 Category:15 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Reaped Category:Mockingjay2's Tributes